IF only
by Mikoya L. Mitchie
Summary: this is a story that i made setsuna a male a dangerous playboy... konoka a hopeless romantic heir... this is not related to negima but this is certainly a KONOSETSU story...WHAT THEY BELIEVE IN IS DIFFERENT FAR TO DIFFERENT TO MAKE THEM IMPOSSIBLE TO BE COMPATIBLE FOR EACH OTHER AND YET THEY FOUND EACH OTHER IN THE TIMES THEY WISHES NOT SEE EACH OTHER.
1. her despair

Disclaimer: I don't own negima!

a/n: good luck haha

to me

* * *

The night was cold but the feeling deep inside of her is cooler and it's also painful to endure.

The glimpse of snowfalls the cold breeze of winds gave her shivers but it's nothing compare to the weakness her heart flows inside of her.

She wonders would this day end, her being in vein

Or despite of the dark cold night she will still find something that will somehow warm her up.

If only emotions can be thrown away like unfinished candies.

_What time is it?_

She smiled wickedly how pathetic.

The road she's taking is long and silence was in every corner of the place.

On the middle of her journey a light in the middle road make her decide to take a rest.

Her body was agreeing in the decision maybe because it also has been a long time since she listened to her body not to her aching heart.

What happened? why she is hell of a miserable?

It's because she realized the she have been a big dumb idiot for a long time.

She let him make her fool.

And now this fool is still a fool crying because she can't accept the fact that she have been used.

All those promises sweet nothing, sweet embraces, words and touches even kisses were nothing but damn lies.

Once upon a time she's a girl happy, facing each morning with a smile on her face, have her hopes and happiness.

She even goes rebel, disgrace her families' name just to fight of what she thinks she needed.

Of what she thinks she dream of

Of what she thinks a true love

But it turns out that her families and friends were right

That he will only break her heart

That he's only at her side because of

Fame

Money

Status

Popularity

_I'm such an idiot_

Tears started to flow from her eyes

Pains started to fulfill her heart again

And regrets started to haunt her again.

_If only…_

She whispered that word again.

* * *

First installment after reading and touring the negima section I've realized that I'm aching for new plots and decided to make this story

It's a little different of what I previously write

I also tried to adopt my original writing style onto this

I wont build this up that mighty because im aware that im not a perfect author that all the lines and phraces I use was perfect to fit in but ill gave you a promise that I will put a lot of hearts into this.

Until the next installment

Mitchie Mikoya Lutz SAYING THANKS A LOTZ AND LOTZ


	2. his depair

Disclaimer: I don't own negima!

a/n: my boredom strikes me again.

* * *

His in his car wondering what the heel happened and what the hell why is he in here mumbling taking time to be emotional.

Trying to stop some tears that doesn't deserve to be fall.

She doesn't deserve it

She doesn't deserve him

She's nothing

He will forget her

He will

He definitely will be okay again

And tomorrow he will face the new morning

With his head up high with pride and dignity still stuck up in him.

But why?

Why is he crying?

Despite with the entire urge to stop

He still did

He still clearly sees himself on the review mirror of the car crying.

Damn it!

Shit!

Fucking shit!

She doesn't deserve it!

She doesn't have the right!

To lied

To use him

To hurt him

All his devotions were wasted

All his future dreams shuttered

All his pure innocent intentions

Poured out in hell of pain

How can he still believe of what everyone calls a magical great feeling

If that's the main reason

Why he's starting to curse his emotions

For being weak

For trying to trust

For believing that

He's capable

That she's the one

That love exist

_If only…_

* * *

Short chapters, I know but it doesn't mean that the following chapters will be this short.

The previous chapters were just introductions.

I hoped that in the future I will still you know…

Have you as one of the story readers.

Ounce again

Mitchie Mikoya Lutz SAYING THANKS A LOTZ AND LOTZ


	3. they are not compatible

Disclaimer: I don't own negima!

a/n: oh yeah problems pressure desperation! inspired me more! shit...

* * *

Young lady the car is waiting for you

She silently nodded to one of her maids, maids that her father personally picked for her.

Where is she going?

She doesn't care sure the personal assistant of her father mentioned it to her last night but her mind was occupied by some other things that her father will definitely will dislike.

It would be more correct to mention it as someone not as things.

A very expensive one of the latest and newest car made by their company was the car waiting for her outside of her palace looking mansion.

It's one of the hundred houses her family owned

The biggest

The most expensive

But for her it's also one of the loneliest.

What family that she have?

It's not a family if it will be based on moral aspects and views of normal people fictions non- fictions writers mostly describe in their own words or worlds.

What family she has is not a family that everyone can have

But it's a kind of family that she didn't wishes to have.

Yes, she loves her father and grandfather but

A lot of circumstances brought them all apart from each other.

Another day would reach it ends

She again found herself getting of the car, a driver and guards accompanying her while she stood and walks with grace to a newly opened hotel and most talk hotel as of the moment by everyone.

A guard with his shining new uniform smiled and showed his respect when he opens the luxury made entrance door to her.

The hotel deserves the fame that at the moment it has.

The hotel was a picture of riches and undying fame of everyone who's invited just like her.

It's great to see someone at my age in this party

A blonde haired girl approaches her from behind.

This girl is known as an heir just like her.

Another heir of another influential company in Japan

Another family well known by giving so many contributions to Japan's growing economical status.

I guess then this will be a minus factor of how much bored would I be

She smiled and kisses the girl in her check as a greeting.

The girl smiled silently agreeing of what she just said.

It surprises me to see you looking dazzling by the way, in this party you can't blame me for that you're well known for being a rejecter.

She smiled what ayaka said is true rejecter it's one of the nickname the social world gave to her.

It's because she always rejects parties like this that her family opposed but they can't do anything much of her being a very stubborn child.

I loss reasons to say no

Her father threatened her of attending this said party. She will not be threatened if only he didn't mention of involving a certain someone if she continued being a spoiled brat.

So are we going to deal with the same kind of person's ounce again?

Ayaka laughs maybe because she clearly sees that she's irritated.

Not really I have a feeling that this party will be enjoyable

She gave her a look stating

_Are you kidding me?_

Relax Konoka party is a party whatever kind maybe it be it still is, so just find a way to relax who knows maybe this party will surprise you she doesn't like what ayaka said but she's more not comfortable on the wink she leaves into her before leaving her alone.

Upon being alone again she found herself circling her stares around the grand hall of the hotel when a certain someone catches up with her eyes.

It surprises her that they eyes meet seconds longer than it should be.

The man wearing one of the great looking tuxedos of the night wink at her but instead of returning a smile she glared at him with irritations pictured in her eyes.

She knows him and he's wrong if he's thinking that she will be one of his victims.

Her glare didn't affect the guy's confidence she's not that surprised. Besides it's what she expects to someone who's good at playing.

The guy leave the woman whom he a moment ago he treats as like she's the most beautiful girl in the party.

Disappointments were written in her eyes that she really can't understand.

What's with the girl and the guy whose walking closer to her?

Hi it's rare for me to see you and I'm glad I did you're beautiful I must say you catch my eyes and leave me with no other choice but to give up on the temptations to greet you personally.

He bowed and tried to get my hand but I know him so well to even let him touch my hand.

He became silent but he recovered fast,

He smiled a smiled that she's sure that she uses to have a lot of woman fall for him. But she will never be one of those women's.

What they searched is far different to being possible of them being compatible to each other.

You never failed to amaze me Miss Konoe

And you never failed to disgust me Mister Sakurazaki

At least it means that I never failed to meet up your expectations

Oh yes you did and believe me it help me to convince myself that you're someone I should never be close into.

Sakurazaki laughed but it doesn't have any happiness in it.

I see so you're convince that I'm not even worth to have the chance to take you to a dance tonight

I'm glad I don't have to waste a time rejecting you

Don't be that confident Miss Konoe there's no woman born to reject any invitation from me especially for a dance. Somehow ill make you repay for this leaving you with no choice but to dance with me.

His fast she failed to avoid him holding her hand.

Their eyes meet again he didn't take off his stare to her until he successfully kissed her hand.

Until the next time we meet

She found herself laughing that Sakurazaki guy was sure expert on how to handle a woman too bad he can never do something to steal her heart because it's already taken and it would be until her last breath.

* * *

I hoped this chapter make you realize that you're about to read a konosetsu story in a very different way than the negima section usually had.

Reviews will fire me up who knows maybe it can be a fuel that will charged me up that will lead me of being fast at updating hehe.

This is Mitchie Mikoya Lutz ounce again SAYING

THANKS A LOTZ AND LOTZ!


	4. he took his dance

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NEGIMA

A/N: PRESSURE DESPERATION SHIT... i cant move on to this things haha

* * *

He's about to enter his room when he heard whispers.

A door slightly open catch up his attention.

His eyes were black and the emotions in it were blank.

He have the idea of what might view he would see but still he found himself sneaking in that open area to see it for himself.

And there he was smiling deviously just like he always do while his hands wrapped it arms around the woman's waist that he's sure one of her new victims.

You know what I want right?

That man voice was husky it makes him disgust his likes more than he already did.

The girl who's locked in his arms giggles

The girl instantly became nothing than another trash in his eyes.

And when the two finally found each other's lips

He leaves

* * *

I'm sorry I failed to accept you're call yesterday

Yeah right I doubt it if it's not one of your intentions

She was shocked by the bold accusation and felt a pain but she disregard that it's her fault for not calling him yesterday.

After convincing her mind on that reasons she took a deep breath.

I'm really sorry I promise ill make it up for you

She said those words with softness and sweetness hoping that it will ease the person on the other line anger.

She can't afford to make him angry

She's just too afraid of the possibility of losing him

Especially

After what she been through in order to fight for him.

Yes her family doesn't really entirely accept him but she doesn't hear anymore insulting and harsh words form them that she took as a good sign.

It also makes her believe that somehow someday they will finally accept that Yuki was the one that make her happy.

That they will end up with each other in the near future.

Ok, let's meet up at the mall five this afternoon.

She smiled.

Thanks I'll be there right away

Make sure that you will be beautiful okay?

Yes

She told him she loves him but Yuki turned off the line without returning her feelings.

A doubt started to attack her that she once again set aside.

Yuki loves him her that's why they been in this relationship long enough.

And they will stay in this relationship.

* * *

She's been in that mall's little amusement park for how long? she's not sure but she 's been there since five and now the place outside was already covered by the night darkness and still she found herself waiting hoping that Yuki would show up.

Another hour passed

And still he's not in front of her

She tried to call him even what reason can it be she will be fine but he didn't even bother to send her a message saying that he can't make it to what reason who knows what.

Madam are you waiting for someone?

A man that based on his looks one of the cleaner of the mall approaches her.

The man not sure if he should but he did in the end told him to leave because it's already the closing hours of the mall.

I'm really sorry mam but you can wait to that person you're outside the mall.

The outside is already the parking lot.

She smiled but it's nothing than another pathetic smile.

Mam?

The man surely have the courage to talk to her on the moment when being talked to by a stranger is one of the scenario she hated so much.

She's about to scold the poor guy when some words hit her.

_Whatever I do I always end up reaching you and failing miserably. Because whatever I do I will always be just nobody to you who's high and mighty._

I'm sorry

She left saying those words to the cleaner then she make her steps outside the park.

She reaches the parking lot and when she found herself alone tears falls from her eyes.

What's this you're crying?

She saw a person she question the heaven why? Why? At that moment when seeing this guy was the last thing she will wish for.

Her eyebrows rise when the guy laughs.

And his laugh echoed in the now dark parking lot.

Using her handbag she slaps it on the guys laughing face.

That's nothing compare to the embarasements she's feeling

_Oh come on! of all people why does it have to be this guy_

That hurts! You almost damaged my handsome face

I wished I did Sakurazaki !

Even if you do I can still fixed it but you in my mind crying like a baby will never be erased.

And that demonic guy laughs again!

_Seriously can I put him to death?_

Seriously I should have taken some pictures it will be useful to use as a laughing stuff or I can submit it to a comedy show?

That's it!

Sakurazaki found himself running because she pushed him.

They ended up running like children she continue cursing him saying him

Pervert!

Cry baby!

Playboy!

Spoiled brat

They continue exchanging insults to each other until they enter the mall.

Sakurazaki run fast she's already chasing her for half an hour but she still failed to catch him.

But her already pissed off to give up having her revenge.

Sakurazi stopped from running, but he continues to laugh until she reaches him.

And when she's about to hit him with her bag the light on their surroundings shines.

She found herself froze then amaze of how beautiful the place has been especially not that it's the only place that have lights.

She questionably looks at Sakurazki whose face became serious.

She once again found herself stunned when Sakurazaki smiled at her.

It's not one of the smiles he commonly has.

It's a smile full with warmth and comfort.

I don't know what happens or how much idiot he can be to make you wait for him but I will not let this night ends without you having the attention you deserve.

Sakurazaki walks close to her smiling he offered her his hand.

You don't have the right to refuse Konoe san.

He looks me into eyes like he's digging up every hidden thought in my mind.

Remember what I told you I will make you repay me.

His smile got wider and damn why she suddenly found that smile _adorable._

Miss Konoka Konoe can I have this dance?

The already bright amusement park of the mall became shinier and music has started to fill the shining place.

She's not really sure why?

Is it because he's incredibly handsome standing in the middle of the shining amusement park

Or

It just that he was born admirable

Or

It is because his smiles was adorable

Or

It just at that moment

She thinks that his hands

Right its Sakurazaki's hand she's referring to

Offered her security and assurance for a reason she's not sure all about.

She found himself accepting his hand and when he pulls her closer to him.

Close enough to make her hear his fast heartbeats she somehow felt that everything was fine that's its right.

**Allow me to be the man of your dreams tonight konoka**

Sakurazaki started to move and she moves with him.

**Tonight I Sakurazaki Setsuna will make you feel that you're the most beautiful woman I seen. And that my eyes will only be yours. **

Sakurazaki whispered those words in her ears.

She found herself not sure why she rested her head in his chest.

Wondering why does she fell a warmth inside of her.

* * *

Hmmm….

The next installment is still in my mind…

My desktop and the chapter still don't meet…

But I'll try to update as fast as I can…

Thanks for the possible reviews!

Mitchie Mikoya LutZ SAYING THANKS LOTZ AND LOTS!


End file.
